gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Critical Beatdown
Critical Beatdown is a song performed by Ultramagnetic MCs featured on the radio station Playback FM in GTA: San Andreas. Lyrics :Keith :Well I'm the equalizer, known to be graphic :I clear static, breakin up traffic :Move, while I enter the groove :I'm on top, and happy to prove :To wack MC's who claim to be better than :No :Way I'm frankly more clever than :All of you, each and every one, my son :Pay close attention :I take your brain to another dimension :Hold it, mold it, shape it :You got a knife, yes I wanna scrape it :Up and down, sideways, any way I can :Be rude to you :But I'll rap and be crude to you :And eat up, toy ducks I beat up :I am the oven your brains I wanna heat up :Mega, supersonic degrees :I come around, roastin MC's :With fire, to burn the toy liar :Raw meat, turn the flame higher :Cook it, like a fish I'll hook it :For any beat, it's time that I took it :Right, correctly to the top :With the rhythm and as your head bop :I'm hype, for the critical beatdown! :Gee :I'm attacking them, my job is stacking them :For every rapper, must I be smacking them :Once, or twice in the face :With rough beats, producin the bass :That blow out, cause power to go out :Inner spark, I'm ready to blow out :Like this, altitude level :Reachin forth, stompin every devil :In sight, you might just wanna bite :My illusions, mental confusions :You're a mark, skulls I've been abusin :Losin, any rapper who follow me :Your girl loves me, now she wanna swallow me :Back up, move on to the rear :When I'm on the stage should be clear :Speakin, goin ear to ear :Places far, ducks would appear :For the countdown, so you wait to rhyme :And twist, stuttering, uttering :Parkay, margerine, everything butter :And another thing, you shoulda been a Muppet :A toy boy, a fake scream puppet :I'm takin titles, and punks better up it :To me, Ced Gee on the mic, and I'm hype :For the critical beatdown! :Keith :Here's the K, combined the double-O :Swing in the L, I'm ready to go :As Keith, Rap General Chief Executive :Plus exquisitive :Mandatory, capital statements :I am the teacher, preaching what makes sense :Class, you wasn't able to pass :For any germ or lice who come last :I'm boric, high computing acid :Get off the mic and won't you please pass it :To me, for a one-two check :Give me a pound and lots of respect :No hands, you dissapointing my fans :You on reverb, and talking to cans :Hello - how are you doing? :I come to wreck, and parties I'll ruin :With rhymes, pumpin up smoke :Diesel advances makin them choke :And cough up, the hard-headed I'll soften :Spongee, then after that drink a ? :Roll the sess, the buddha with the ganji :Puff up, while I make tough stuff up :I'm Kool Keith, cold rippin MC's :I'm hype - for the critical beatdown! Video File:GTA San Andreas - Playback FM Ultramagnetic MCs - "Critical Beatdown" Category:GTA San Andreas songs Category:Playback FM